


Unequal

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Development, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e19 Empty Places, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was equal.</p></blockquote>





	Unequal

Buffy walked down the street without turning around. It wasn't her house any longer.

Was Anya right? Did she think she was better than everyone?

She remembered long ago days at Hemmery, when she had believed exactly that. She had thought herself so important.

And now here she was, trying to take down an enemy that couldn't be killed; worried that all she was doing was leading a bunch of scared children to an early death.

She wasn't better, but she was right. There was nothing left but a cold, hardened warrior that knew where the next battle would be.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was equal.


End file.
